Untitled
by JealousYouCantHearTheVoices
Summary: What if he said yes...what if she went with him to Orochimaru's...what would have happened then...UNDER MAJOR RECONSTRUCTION!
1. The beginning

Heyy Guys! This is my first story I hope you end up enjoying it and I welcome all reviews but please no mindless, time wasting reviews that have nothing to do with the story.

I do NOT own Naruto

Untitled

I walked up the alley and saw Sasuke walking toward the Kohona gates. He turned around a bit as I trailed behind him.

'It's late; you shouldn't be out." He said while turning back to face the gates

"Where are you going…."

"Hn"  
'I personally hate that word….what is it even supposed to mean' shirred inner Sakura

'Shh quiet I want to listen to him' Sakura told her inner.

"Where are you going?" I repeated

He slightly turned to face me and smirked.

"You're annoying." He said his voice coated with mockery

Always he always use's that one little sentence to bring me down but no not any more I won't be brought down with that again. I lowered my head and tightened my fist trying to control my inhuman strength that lady tsunade taught me in my very short hours of training.

I lifted my head now he was turned fully to me I thought I saw his eyes widen a fraction of an inch as if surprised that I didn't collapse in tears. I put so much pressure on fist my knuckles were white. I dropped my head again…

"…don't go…." I struggled to keep my voice from cracking, only to fail miserably.

"Saku…" He tried

"NO!...Sasuke you can't go…I love you…and If you stay I promise to make you never regret it….and if you can't…at least…."

'I can't believe what I am about to say'

"….at least take me with you….."

I looked up so I could see Sasuke's face, but he wasn't there….

I thought my heart was going to literally break in two until….

I heard a familiar voice behind me right next to my right ear say…

"You can come if truly feel that strongly about me…and want to bare what I must…but this choice is final…there is no backing out after this." He said swiftly

I raised my head in shock and exhaled the breath I was holding in.

I slowly nodded

"….But you have 10 minutes… you got to be back here before midnight….."

"…..Hurry go" Sasuke said with the slightest trace of emotion.

My eyes widened as I quickly ran home not caring if I couldn't breathe or if my heart was beating at a pace so fast it might explode… all that mattered was that I got back to the gates before the clock struck 12:01.

Sasuke's POV

I was walking toward the Kohona gates. I didn't care of this village anymore but memories iof team 7 still lingered in my head…I don't know why but they just are…I don't care about hem….I don't …I know I don't….

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard soft and shy footsteps behind me. I knew exactly who they belonged too.

'It's late; you shouldn't be out." I said while turning back to face the gates

"Where are you going…." She asked, her voice was so quiet.

"Hn"

'I didn't have to explain anything to her'  
"Where are you going?" she repeated

I slightly turned my face at her and smirked.

"You're annoying." I said my voice coated with mockery "

I waited for her to start crying or whining or whatever she did…..but I only felt her chakra spike and saw how she tightened her fist.

"Saku…." I tried only to have her cut me off before I finished her name.

"NO!...Sasuke you can't go…I love you…and If you stay I promise to make you never regret it….and if you can't…at least…." She paused.

My mind tried to process her words….I may have been an Uchiha but when someone confessing their love for you it is customary you listen and try….try the best you can to comprehend it. Not that I couldn't understand her word it's just these is never a choice I have had to make…of course I have heard hundreds if not thousands fan girl confessions but this was different…Sakura actually was willing to give her whole life here in Kohona up to me…..

"….at least take me with you….."

I quickly transported behind her…..

I knew my answer….she was….what I needed… to keep with me….I needed revenge on Itachi but I am not planning to turn evil…but with him….orochimaru…it would be good to have someone to shine the light…..but was she really that in love with me to leave her own family and betray her own village…..well if she was sure of what she wanted…. to carry my load with me and…..go through all I have to…..who am I to deny her request.

"You can come if truly feel that strongly about me…and want to bare what I must…but this choice is final…there is no backing out after this." He said swiftly

She slowly nodded

"….But you have 10 minutes… you got to be back here before midnight….."

"…..Hurry go" I with a little too much emotion…..but I was taking baby steps with all this.

Her eyes widened as she spun on her heels and ran towards her home….

A/N

I know it was slow and maybe you didn't like it but please bare with me am still trying to get the hang of this….If you did like it I will let you know I will be posting chapter two very soon so keep an eye out for it…also I apologize for any errors I may have made in this story….well until then

**_ALWAYS REMEMBER WHAT YOU SEE SND HAVE NOW FOR ONE DAY IT MAY NOT BE THERE…_****_o/_\o_**


	2. On The Move

**_Hey Guys I told you I would be back soon…..So this is the Second Chapter…And please do us all a favor and Review, Follow, Alert it or something, and PLEASE feel free to IM me._**

**_I DO NOT own Naruto_**

**_Untitled _**

Sakura POV

I ran until I reached mu Balcony, I quickly jumped onto it and grabbed the first bag I saw, I stuffed my cloths and lady needs into it. My weapons were attached I kept my headband always having an eye on the clock, if it weren't for the picture of team seven on my desk. I most likely would have been gone by now. It made me realized what I was doing but I knew I rather leave here then lose Sasuke's. As much as a fan girl I sound like I can't Imagine not having him with me, It may seem to some people that I didn't know him cause I was a fan girl. But I wasn't always a fan girl Sasuke's thinks I am when I was younger and bullied because of my forehead, I always closely paid attention to Sasuke but in a Hinata way because just like how Hinata loves Naruto I truly love Sasuke. I packed the picture of team 7 and checked the clock ….just enough time to write a note and run back to the gates.

I wrote

**_Gomen (Sorry)_**

**_I am sorry I am going like this but I have_**

**_No choice_**

**_Good Bye, Sakura Haruno_**

**_But I have_**

I left the note on the place where my team 7 photo was at. Then I jumped out my window and ran back to the gates…

…..It was ….11:59pm

I let out a sigh of relief, and look for Sasuke; He was standing on a tree branch. He met my gaze, his eyes filled with the slightest bit of emotion, an excitement emotion as if he had plans to do something.

"Let's go" he announced.

Sasuke's POV

Leave it to Sakura to be right on time, she stopped letting out a small sigh. I starred at her and then snapped back to business.

'Let's Go" I said getting ready to jump down from the tree I was standing on.

I mentally laughed thinking about what Naruto would do when he woke up tomorrow morning. Not that I was trying to make him suffer but it was ironic how she was going to come with me even if he is madly in love with her. Maybe this is a good thing…maybe now he will realize how much Hinata likes him. I think I just did Naruto a favor. But not just Naruto, now with me and Sakura gone Kakashi-sensei can spend more time reading his perverted books. Then I can kill Itachi and restore my clan. But I will cross that bridge when I got to it.

By now we were at the out skirts of the Fire country. I quickly turned on my Sharingan to locate Orochimaru's little helpers. I ignored the burning on my neck from turning on Sharingan. After a couple more feet I could sense their high chakra in the air.

I stopped a couple feet in front of them. Sakura stood behind me. I wanted to smirk at how vulnerable she looked hiding behind me kind of like a small child hiding behind an older sibling or parent. I didn't smirk though I had to keep in mind we were be starred at…..correction she was being starred at. My anger boiled.

"What now" I said trying to get them to focus on the actual reason they are there.

The only girl in the group stepped forward and made a crossover between a confused and suspicion

"Who's the girl…we had no information about a girl." she said as if she could care less.

Sakura grabbed on to the back of my shirt.

"She is none of your concern all you need to know is that she coming with us."

The girl slowly nodded still with a face of no emotion.

Then the man who was apparently named Jirobo

"Just eat the pill so we can move on to…."

"What pill…?" I interrupted.

"These…."

He pulled out little circular brown pills.

I extended my arm to take one until Sakura tightened her grip on the back of my shirt and brought her face to my left ear. She quietly whispered….

"..Sasuke….Those will kill you..."

I widened my eyes in realization and nodded.

I gave the smallest of Glares toward the group as Jirobo tried taking again"

"Yes…your friend there is correct…..in order to get stage 2 of your curse mark you must die."

My head slowly bobbed up and down as I processed his words.

"What will you do with my body while I am out?"

"We will put in the barrel and seal you until you are ready, Sasuke-sama."

I approved of this, and cautiously took the pill into my hand…I looked at Sakura before I ate it. Then swiftly moved my hand to my mouth, and swallowed the pill….

…..My Body Dropped…..

….the last thing I heard was Sakura's voice…

"SASUKE!"

Sakura's POV

I followed Sasuke as we to the outskirts of the Fire Country. I tried to keep a calm face as we slowed a good couple feet of a distance from four ninja's, three male one female... I made sure to stay behind Sasuke. They all starred at me so I looked down and paid very good attention to their conversation making sure I memorized it all….

What now" Sasuke said his voice laced with anger but I couldn't tell why.

"Who's the girl…we had no information about a girl." she said a bit coldly.

I grabbed on to the back of my shirt, my heart raced as they talked about me.

"She is none of your concern all you need to know is that she coming with us." Sasuke spoke this a strict voice.

The girl slowly nodded still with a face of no emotion.

Then the orange haired man who was a bit…..or maybe more than a bit over weight, stepped forward.

"Just eat the pill so we can move on to…."

"What pill…?" Sasuke interrupted.

"These…."

The man pulled out little circular brown pills.

Sasuke extended his arm to take one until I tightened my grip on the back of his shirt and brought my face to his left ear.

"..Sasuke….Those will kill you..." I whispered, my voice shaking with fear.

He nodded…slowly and sharp, as he understood the situation.

"Yes…your friend there is correct…..in order to get stage 2 of your curse mark you must die." The orange haired man spoke.

My head slowly bobbed up and down while my heart started to beat faster and faster,

"What will you do with my body while I am out?" Sasuke asked.

"We will put in the barrel and seal you until you are ready, Sasuke-sama." The orange haired man answered.

He looked at me before he ate it. Then swiftly moved his hand to he's mouth and swallowed the pill

…..His Body Dropped…..

"SASUKE!" I screamed.

Orange hair lifted Sasuke's lifeless body into the barrel.

They all lifted their heads to look at me…my heart started to pound harder than ever.

"What do we do with her? The silver haired man pondered.

The girl once again opened her mouth to speak.

"Just put her in there with him…she is Sasuke's problem."

"We have specific orders, Tayuya." the man argued.

"If we don't take her, then the boys going to want her back; knowing Orochimaru he will send us to retrieve her, might as well save our self the trouble."

The other two men nodded in agreement, while the silver haired man just sighed in defeat.

They turned their heads to stare at me again; my body went rigid as the dark skinned man walked closer to me. Before I could say anything he lifted me up and put me in the barrel with Sasuke. Then he moved to close the lid and seal it. I looked up and watched them slowly close the lid of the barrel.

I starred at Sasuke's lifeless body; it was freezing inside the barrel. I blushed as I snuggled close to Sasuke. He was not as warm as he could have been; I studied his face in the darkness. Yes I knew that he was hot but up close like this, was different he was so inhumanly beautiful. I was not ….. Exaggerating…he was so….perfect….but why did he have to need revenge his clan so badly. I mean yes I understand what Itachi did was wrong but couldn't he find the power he needed to defeat Itachi back at Kohona.

I pushed those thoughts away as I once again snuggle toward Sasuke this time closer so my head was resting on his chest, and slowly let sleep take me over.

A/N

Heyy Guys! Yeah I know I am updating soon but..I got some free time now that all my school work and social life are taken care of. This is the second chapter and if I do say so myself I think it was much better than the first and just like I said before bare with me. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE….


	3. This is where we start

**Hey guys it's me again….sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I've been caught up in school work…but I am currently in a hurricane so I am going to use it as a motivation to procrastinate and write a chapter….BTW ignore my mistakes please I really don't have the time to edit and if I did I would still mess up…I am only 12!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Sasuke POV

I awoke with a heavy weight on my chest. I looked down and became blinded by a pink color…..Sakura was resting on me….she looked so peaceful…it made my heart sting thinking that I was taking her with me to such a place….but I am not forcing her…I did nothing but accept her request.

"I WILL GET YOU BACK! BOTH OF YOU! SASUKE! SAKURA! I WON'T GIVE UP UNTIL I DO!"

The dope…is chasing us…I am going to have to deal with this on my own…Knowing him he won't give up until we are back…especially because Sakura's with me..

Sakura stirred in her sleep. I looked at her and smirked. She slowly started to awake, I quickly snaked my arms around her small waist and moved my head back against the barrel. I shut my eyes giving an expression that I was asleep. I made sure that I kept one of them open the slightest bit so I could her reaction. She awoke fully and stared at my face…longer than a usual glance more like a long stare….at first I was afraid that she noticed I wasn't truly asleep but she looked more distracted with something else. She tried to scoot away from me with the limit of space given but I tightened my grip on her waist. She began to blush a bright shade of crimson. I fought the urge to smirk, for it would give away my act. She looked away from me her head down. I then snapped my eyes open and grabbed her chin with my right hand; I brought it so we were making eye contact. Once again she blushed this time a darker shade of red.

"Sasuke-kun….." she said in a weak voice, lowering her eyes from mine.

"Hmmm…" I said.

"Can you please move your arms…." She mumbled.

"I am sorry I can't hear you…." I told her, my voice coated with humor. Even though I could hear her, clear as day.

"Maybe I should bring you closer so I can hear you better." I said, pulling her closer to the point where I had her on my lap. Her eyes widened and her breathing hitched. This time I didn't hold back my smirk. I tightened my grip on her waist once more so I could have my mouth by her right ear and started to breathe out long breaths. She started to shiver.

"When this box opens…..I am going to take care of some business…I want you to stay here until I come to get you…Okay?"

She nodded, But that wasn't good enough…I spun her so she was facing me…her legs on the right side of my side.

"Okay" I repeated.

"Okay…" she said.

"Until then let's talk."

Her eyes widened. Clearly not used to hearing that from me. But I am bored and I really don't know anything about her. So who is Sakura Haruno…?

"Tell me everything…"

Admittedly she began to glow…

She talked about everything from the time she could remember until now…So I decided to make it more interesting.

"Hmmm…I asked you to tell me about everything…yet I am the only person you haven't said anything about ...why don't you tell me everything you know about me." She was quiet for awhile then she opened her mouth and spoke.

"To be honest…I don't know much about you at all…besides that we are similar in a way..." I raised my eyebrow confused...I urged her to go on.

"I don't really know what it's like to have lost all your clan being so close them …Truly…but when my I was younger I was staying at Ino's house for a couple of days because my parents went on a mission but when they came back….the entire clan was murdered…I was so young I didn't really get everything that was going on….My parents started to fall into depression and I was all alone…Even now I am all alone….that's why I can kind of understand you in a way but I learned to live with it…"

"If you didn't know anything about me then why did you always like me?"

"As much as a fan-girl I act I don't know why I really liked you it was just a feeling that washed over me when I first lied eyes on you….At first I thought I was weird…but when Ino and other girls started too I thought it was normal and just went with it…but the way I liked you was always deeper than all the other girls…they were all focused on your looks and skills but I liked different features…"

"Different features? Like what?" I asked. She opened her mouth to answer but the barrel stopped moving…It was time to go out and finish what I started. The Lid slowly opened and I quickly looked over to Sakura.

"Wait till I come to get you."

"Hai."

I climbed out the barrel and begun to lure Naruto away from what is now mine, **_Sakura._**

**YEAHHH, Finally I am done…with this chapter….Sorry for using so many dots….I am always dot happy…again forgive my mistakes I am only 12! For 4 more months then I am 13…..I hope you enjoyed the story and if you didn't then…..sorry. PLEASE REVIEW and if so FOLLOW or Whatever. Also You Guys Are ALWAYS Free To IM me. Until Next time!...**


End file.
